1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to semiconductor test systems and methods of operating the same. More specifically, the present invention generally relates to a semiconductor test system, by which a semiconductor package, in which an analog component and a logic component are integrated, may be tested without additional purchase of an costly mix tester, and a method of operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, after semiconductor devices are assembled as a semiconductor package, the functionality thereof is electrically tested before being made available to end users. This is normally called a “test process,” which is performed using a tester and a handler.
Such a tester, in which a waveform generator, a current/voltage generator, and a current/voltage measurer are mounted, tests an electrical functionality of a semiconductor device. The tester may use a integrated test program to test the electrical functionality of the semiconductor device. Moreover, the tester may be divided into an analog tester that tests an analog package, a logic tester that tests a logic package, and a mix tester that tests a semiconductor package in which an analog component and a logic component are integrated.
The handler, which may be considered as a type of robot, may assist in the automatic processing during the test process of the electrical functionality of a semiconductor package. That is, the handler may be an automated apparatus, which loads semiconductor packages into/out of the tester, and further classifies the semiconductor packages based on test results. Typically, only one handler is installed in each tester.
In recent years, the increased use of semiconductor devices, in which a logic component and an analog component are integrated, has lead to a strong need for a mix tester. However, since mix testers are normally very expensive, purchasing of a mix tester may significantly increase manufacturing costs associated with the production of semiconductor devices.
Furthermore, while demand for and use of mix testers are increasing, an analog tester and a logic tester, which can test only one of an analog package and a logic package, are becoming substantially obsolete.